Usuario discusión:Dios DraGón
Bailemos las Samba juntos (?, ¡o dejame un mensaje ;)! ¡Bienvenidos a mi Discusión! ¡Dejame un mensaje y te responderé lo antes posible! left|200pxright|200px Pues bienvenido querido... Hi, normalmente aqui en PE, algun administrador te da la bienvenida, pero me deje esto para mi Archivo:Awesome_Algo.png, no se si eres un novato novato o sabes bien del funcionamineto de PE. ¡Ji ji ji ji! No me esperaba que me comentes en mi novela, menos que te gustaba, ya que muy pocas personas me lo han dicho, asi que gracias. Si necesitas alguna cosita, no dudes en pedirme o buscar un administrador -_- Disfruta en PE! Archivo:Giratina_Icon_Platinium.gifDime Fay ¡Encantada!Archivo:Zekrom_mini.gif Hilaaaa ♪ Yo no tengo ninigun problema con tus ediciones :3, edita cuando quieras, casi nunca veo los tildes a escepcion en lenguaje sino me bajan toda la nota ewe. Anda y ve ♫ Archivo:Giratina_icon.pngWhen you whisper death,I'll be thereArchivo:Giratina_icon.png Hola ;D Holaa, como estas espero que bien muy buena novela la de Pokémon Adventures Fantasy I: El Equipo Leyendamegustamuchoyveoque te gusta mi novela( pense que a nadie le gustaba). PD: Seamos amigos!!! o wiki amigos!! o como sea... Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 00:11 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Oye tú! Se mi amigo O_O! (? Dia 1 de la exploradora Fay: el virus de la ForeverAlonidad se espande... Hoola Dios Draco :3, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?, estoy sola y como no quiero ser tan antisocial como mi Hermano esta en el nivel maximo de todos los juegos online >:D, pliss se mi amigoooo, o si no acabare como mi hermanooo PD: Si aceptas ponme un Lucarito :3 ¿Que pokemon he de ponerte? Archivo:Gengar_mini.gifLa sangre que ves caer...Archivo:Dusknoir_mini.gifes tu boleto a la pazArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gifDime, ¿la escritura es testamento?Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif Otra RE... Si la voy a seguir :D, claro que estoy planeando bastante de la wiki, asi que no habra mucha actividad por lo menos Archivo:.v..jpg (Gracias por ser mi amigo .foreveralone:) PD: Paja mi firma, Ya sabes quien soy Archivo:Awesome_face2.gif URLY? Claro que podemos ser Wikiamigos! OwO y por cierto...Soy un tio ¬¬ porque todos me confunden con una chica,es culpa de mi nick? KenyaTheCubone (discusión) 12:59 20 sep 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Cubone_NB.gifSoy un Cubone!Muerete de la envidia![[Archivo:Gengar_E.gif]]Perro que ladra...Muerde asi que no te acerques mucho porque te mordera ' Lo siento XD en el mensaje anterior la firma me trolleo ¬¬ Vale piña mi firma ¬¬ No no me la he leido OwO cual es? Ya sabes quien soy no hace falta firma ¬¬ Wikiamistad anocthumbBorja: Vale, podemos ser amigos. Seamos amigos ¡La, la, la! Borja Poké (discusión) 17:29 21 sep 2012 (UTC)anocthumbBorja_Poké ''¡Pika, Pika, Pikachu, mis novelas, molan mogollón! ''Borja_Poké anocthumbBorja Poké (discusión) 17:29 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Pokémon adoptados DX Pense que era poner Pokémon al azar, ups. Gracias por decirmelo, y por ofrecerme tú Pikachu, sería un gran honor tener a Thunder en el inventario <: ) Borja Poké (discusión) 14:01 22 sep 2012 (UTC)anocthumb Borja_Poké ''¡Pika, Pika, Pikachu, mis novelas, molan mogollón! ''Borja_Poké anocthumbBorja Poké (discusión) 14:01 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Draco... Un paso adelante antes que tu Archivo:Awesome_Algo.png, ya me estoy inscribiendo. Gracias amigo :3 Tote2012XD (discusión) 16:43 22 sep 2012 (UTC) (Que paja mi firma) No importa :3 Draco, no importa. No tengo otra novela (Las otras los protagonistas son una riolu y un lucario xD) Así que no. Aunque podría poner de mi novela al Shinx (Evolucionado) ?? Se puede? Aparte, ¿Querrías ser mi amigo? Ponme a Lucario :D (Si es que quieres ser mi amigo) Y que te pongo a ti? Xamy, ¡Esa soy yo! 19:13 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola soy pokemital Hola quetal dios dragón me caes bien quieres que seamos amigos Se hacer sprites y caras de pokemon mundo misterioso si quieres te hago algunas Pokémon Mundo Misterios Exploradores del espacio Hola Draco, me gustaría que te unieses a mi novela con en el Equipo Espectacular con tus amigos Butter y Kenny. Borja Poké (discusión) 19:42 23 sep 2012 (UTC)anocthumbBorja_Poké ''¡Pika, Pika, Pikachu, mis novelas, molan mogollón! ''Borja_Poké anocthumbBorja Poké (discusión) 19:42 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Jeje!!!! Claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo, con mucho gusto, a mí ponme un Krokorok o un Krookodile, lamento mucho no haberte respondido antes es que se descompuso la lap y tuve que llevarla a arreglarla, supongo que eso contesta la pregunta de porque no he seguido la novela C;, te cuidas mucho, y que tengas un buen día. Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 19:44 23 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: A lo mejor me la dan hoy (Domingo) y ya la continuo, gracias por leerla. No fastidies O_O SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ES MI SUEÑOOOO (lo siento, es que es la primera vez que alguien es fan de alguna novela mia) ¡Y claro que quiero ser tu amiga? A mi me pones un bicho que te tendras que imaginar snivy y arreglado. Y empieza pronto la guerra milenaria y dare protagonismo a Naia asegurarte de que le de una paliza a Cresselia. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Los snivy shiny ''']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123| dominaremos el mundo']] 16:41 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Emm... Nada más una cosita: No puedo poner a Máximo, ya tengo ese nombre, puedescambiarlo ;d Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 21:09 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Para empezar Ni siquiera sabía que Stan tenía categoría -3- Y de todos modos, no se lo consultó a nadie, qué coño iba a hacer yo. Mira, haz lo que te salga de los huevos pero como me vengan a mí todos los usuarios "¿POR QUÉ YO NO PUEDO TENER CATEGORÍA? HAZME UNA CATEGORÍAAAAAAA" QUE LO HARÁN, la responsabilidad va a caer sobre ti :ming: Hale, haz lo que te parezca mejor C: [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ]] 08:31 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Disculpaa Draca (? DeathWing mola...Ejem, era otra cosa x3. Puedes decirme para que consola era el Final Fantasy?, es que me acorde que con mi hermano (el que me quiere), jugaba a ese jueguito. (...) BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI HERMANO ESTA EN NOSEDONDE ESTUDIANDO Y YO AQUI ESPERANDOLE COMO BAKA... Ñee, en fin, dime cual era su consola plis, para jugarlo, recordar viejos tiempos (y llorar como idiota) Se despide: La Lucario con un ejercito de Eevees, Grovyles, Latias y Suicunes Tote2012XD (discusión) 18:25 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Podría cambiarse el nombre la otra novela? Es que el nombre es muy importante en mi novela y tiene que ser ese o uno muy parecido. Te agradecería que, si no se puede cambiar el otro título me ayudaras a en contrar un título parecido. Gracias. Un saludo. Fan de aura y maya Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 10:12 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias tio o3o Gracias Draco!Ya me empezaba a sentir Forever Alone...Archivo:Forever_Alone.png '''KenyaTheCubone (discusión) 13:03 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Usuario Si,jejej,me equivoque con eso de la edad ya lo arreglo,tengo 12,el 16 cumplo 13. Sara Carrying of the Darkness... 20:04 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Logos Sí, ya se que se parecen. El tuyo me sirvió de fuente de inspiración, pero no son toalmente iguales. Vale, sí, ambos títulos están entre pokémon tribales, pero los pokémon son diferentes, y el título también. Así que si no te importa...seguiré usando el que tengo, ¿vale? Me ha costado mucho hacerlo. (No soy buena para el paint) [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Eh, tú, cotilla. ']]Archivo:Umbreon NB brillante.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' ¡Deja tu mensaje!]] 18:23 10 oct 2012 (UTC) n.n Me alegro de poder seguir con mi logo. Me gusta mucho el tuyo. Por cierto, ¿qué pokémon te pongo? A mí ponme un eevee shiny. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Eh, tú, cotilla. ']]Archivo:Umbreon NB brillante.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| ¡Deja tu mensaje!]] 12:57 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Yay La verdad si, si te preguntas como rayos hice los capis tan rápido es porque los tengo en otra wiki, los copié y los pegué :P. Con lo de los capis, estoy haciendo el capi 4, hasta que salió la ventanita de "Tienes mensajes nuevos" Además, ¡Qué bueno que te gusta mi novela! Se me ha olvidado la plaquita, la voy a poner hoy, creo :P. PD: ¿Me podrías decir como cambiar que mi firma no esté en "formateado" ? ¡Muchas gracias si me dices como! PD2: Epic lol y a la vez fail, me salió normal cuando lo revisé .-. Archivo:Riolu_NB.png En el momento correcto... Tu aura puede cambiar Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif 19:03 12 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Entra! D8 ¡Entra! D8 (Si quieres o puedes...) No he podido leer el último MP que mandaste xD Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • The Fast Adventure! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 19:30 12 oct 2012 (UTC) tu logo es chulo como lo hiciste Como? Como hiciste tu logo mola Melodía X ¿Casualidad? ¡Qué'''CASUALIDAD que tu firma y la de Brandon sean la misma con el texto y el Pokémon Cambiado! Y encima dices que no es plagio -.-U Si no me crees, visita el usuario de Tote12345XD (o algo así). Apartado de firmas. Las últimas dos... Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • The Fast Adventure! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 06:26 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Mi mail Es victorparajuegos@hotmail.es --''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 09:02 21 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Si te pongo como 4 líder del mando tardaras mucho en salir, eh? Ponte en el chat Ponte en el chat y hablamos --[[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?''' 09:48 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Draco conectate rapido al chat tengo que hablar contigo. Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 11:14 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Draco por favor conectate al chat no volvere a hacer lo de antes. Importante Tengo que contarte varias cosas y hacerte un par de preguntas lo antes posible... Conéctate al chat de New PF lo antes posible. Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • ¡Tormenta de Montaña! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 14:46 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Me doy por bienvenida (?) Hola^^ me alegro de que te gusten mis sprites, son del paint, photoscape y paint.net lol ya ves XD claro que somos amigos!! ^^ cual te pongo? Archivo:Bunny_pokesho.gifŦยςђเ ςгคzץ ฬђєєl (?) Archivo:Zorua_pokesho_shiny.png 14:32 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Mai queridou Dracou (? No tengo un carajo de idea de porque hice esa intro eweU Hola Draco .v., vengo a darte una noticiota. Bueno, estoy planeando una novela tonta y basicamente idiota que se trata de...Nada, todavia owO y como estas entre mis mejores amigos (Aunque te intente matar manipulando a Rotom pero buaaaano) quiero incluirte :D, peeeeeeero esta novela es especial, porque yo soy una chica que dibuja (en teorias de Newton eweU) y la representaré graficamente :feellikeasir: (Mangas :D) Manda mesaje si aceptas :D Atte: (Quien fue la unica locasadicahipsteralemanapianista persona que te intento matar con Rotom =A=?) Draaaaaaaaco! >:D (? Hola Dracou! Vengo a hablar de subnormalidades (?) Mentira, vengo a hacerte un regalo por aburrimiento extreeeeeeeeeeeemo :D left Mira mi Gibleeeee! Te lo regalo :3, se llama Alemania :D (Cambiale el nombre si lo deseas), evoluciona a Gabite a las 910 ediciones a tu Garchomp a las 4000 (?) (A las 970 :3) Cuidalo mucho y dale muuuuuuuuuucha pasta 8D sdkjhgkhkdhkhYolkalfkjsalskjLasubnormalsadicaFaykalskflaksfjl Galleta Gracias Draco. Toma tu galleta Archivo:Galleta lava.png. Vuelve D8 Si aun estas ahí, me gustaría que volvieses al chat estaba distraido. No estoy, pero si entras entraré :( porfi Archivo:Pikachu Borja.png Adivina quien soy Te olvidaste de mi T_T No estoy en tu lista de amigos... :"( Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gifｷucんﾉ ςคll ๓є ๓คץ๒є♥ Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gif 19:46 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad !!! Archivo:Feliz_Navidad_Naneko.jpg ¡ feliz Navidad y Próspero año ! --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 15:59 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias!! Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños, no importa el regalo, con que te hayas acorddo eso me hace muy faliz n.n, muchas gracias, un favor ¿Puedes rellenar tu ficha de las Audicones que te aparte? Muchas gracias, nos vemos, cuidate mucho y gracias Con agradecimiento: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 22:55 7 ene 2013 (UTC)